Thinknoodles
Justin Watkins known online as [http://www.youtube.com/user/ThinkNoodles Thinknoodles] or also known as [http://www.youtube.com/user/InsidersNetwork Insiders Network] (born May 30, 1977) is a gameplay commentator on YouTube. He is known for playing Minecraft (IGN: RealThinknoodles), Club Penguin (Username: Thinknoodles), Poptropica (Username: Thinknoodles), Sims 4, Clash of Clans (IGN:Thinknoodles), and Webkinz (Username: Rleong) which he no longer does, although he does do other games as well. Insiders Network Think's original channel name was Insiders Network. He made the Insiders Network because he was running so many insiders all with their own channel and he was getting overwhelmed with all the channels so he announced that he was combining all of his Insiders into one YouTube channel. At first his videos were Club Penguin cheats, Webkinz adoptions and Poptropica Walkthroughs. His channel slowly evolved from a channel for insiders to a channel about himself after Road to "Captain Thinknoodles" for Early Poptropica Island. As all of you know, now his name is Thinknoodles. Personal Life He currently lives in New York with his wife Rachelle, and Kopi, their golden retriever. Justin has made a Draw My Life, which contained many personal info like he had asthma really hard as a kid. He has a dog named Kopi (a Golden Retriver), which also have put name to Justin´s brown puffle (pet) at Club Penguin, and his wolf in his mod showcases Survival Let's Play. poptropica-smaller-8bit.png|Thinknoodles's Poptropican RealThinknoodles-bigger.png|RealThinknoodles's Minecraft Skin PenguinMU.png|Thinknoodles's Current CP Outfit Favorite Sayings/Quotes #(At the beginning of every video) "Hey everyone, it's your friend Thinknoodles! And welcome back to Name!" #"Hey (YouTuber's name), would you like to try our delicious Mantequillia?" #(When he recognized he did something wrong, to himself) "You Dumb-Dumb!/Idiot!" #(At The End Of Every Video) (Solo) "Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this episode of (Series Name), please leave a like, if you're watching my videos for the first time why don't you Subscribe To My Channel and become a Noodler today, etc. I'll see you guys again soon, thanks for watching, and of course, Noodle On!" Think's YouTube Friends Think use to play with some people on a SMP server called CubeSMP (but never actually played in it), but he broke up with his best friend, Graser. Then things started to get messy. Graser and Think used to play together all the time: Club Penguin, Poptropica, Minecraft maps, you name it. Rumors circulate that Graser had used or lied to Think, but it's not confirmed. Graser had other ideas for his channel. But for Think, it ended up turning as "something he never wanted" as he said at the start of Ask Think #84. Think left after that. Now, he has more child friendly friends, such as TheDiamondMinecart, ThnxCya, etc.. Mostly he plays with them on the whitelisted pixelcore server. Think's Personality Think has a friendly personality to everyone he meets, he is also kid-friendly and has a good sense of humor. He also has a nice touch of creativity, shown in his "Think's Lab" Mod Showcase series. "He's by far the nicest guy you'd ever meet!" ~StrauberryJam Pets Thinknoodles has a number of pets in his series, such as Crazy Craft, Survival, Pixelmon, Think's Lab, etc. Here are a few of them: Dogs: *'Naruko(dead)': A first dog owned by Thinknoodles, but sadly he burned to death in lava at mineshaft in part 11 and now he rests in peace at the top of the tree house at Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Kopi': A dog in Think's Survival Let's Play, also Think's Lab. *'Ferdinand: '''A dog in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Okuran': A dog in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Ipokani': A dog in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Naruko Too': It was a Thinknoodles' dog and also named after Naruko (who burned to death in lava in part 11), but because of the update error, it turn into a untamed dog and now it's tamed and owned by his wife in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Kopy (or 'kopi with a y' as Think calls him/her): It is clone of one of the dogs (Kopi) in part 118 because of the Minecraft update glitch in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'''Kopemon: A dog in pixelmon, at the private whitelisted pixelcore server. *'Ferdiscam': It is clone of one of the dogs (Ferdinand) in part 118 because of the Minecraft update glitch in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Copicat': A cat in Think's Survival Let's Play which sneaked into the doghouse. A very mysterious dog(cat), he/she likes fish instead of steak. *'Ellie': His wife's dog who is a daughter of Kopi and Okuran at Think's Survival Let's Play. Cats: *'Fluffy': A tabby cat in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Socks': A tuxedo cat in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Maximus(dead)': A baby tabby cat who drowned to death in episode 113 when think was building yellow submarine. Now he rests in peace at octopus garden (under the yellow submarine) in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Tom': A tuxedo cat in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Crookshanks': A tuxedo cat who lives in witch hut with Hermione Granger (supercharged creeper) and Luna Lovegood (witch) in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Cleopatra': A tabby cat who is a daughter of Fluffy(tabby cat) and Socks (tuxedo cat) and guards the Noodle Museum with Anthony(siamese cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Anthony': A siamese cat who guards the Noodle Museum with Cleopatra(tabby cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play. Rabbits: *'Hershey': A bunny in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Bugs': A bunny in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Shadow': A bunny in Think's Survival Let's Play. Villagers: *'Spongebob': A villager who works at the carrot shop in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Patrick': A villager who works at the carrot shop in Think's Survival Let's Play. Dragons: *'Toothless': A dragon in Think's Crazy Craft Let's Play (series ended). *'Prince William': When Thinknoodles got the Prince from a lvl 6 dungeon in his Crazy Craft Let's Play(series ended), he named him Prince William. *'Prince Harry': When Thinknoodles got another prince from lvl 6 dungeon in his Crazy Craft Let's Play(series ended), he named him Prince Harry. *'Princess Kate': When Thinknoodles got princess from lvl 6 dungeon in his Crazy Craft Let's Play(series ended), he named her Princess Kate. Boyfriends/Bros/NPC friends: *'Chuck': His bro/bodyguard, or "boyfriend" as the game calls it, in Think's Crazy Craft Let's Play(series ended) and also appeared in Think's Lab-Epic Beach Party!. He currently has Ultimate armour and Big Bertha as a weapon. *'Kevin': A minion in Think's Lab who invents stuff, likes to prank Thinknoodles, also likes TNT a lot, and Dave's Cousin. *'Dave': A minion in Think's Lab who guards Think's Lab and Kevin's cousin. *'Chef': A minion who cooks food at Think's Lab. Other pets: *'Sparky': A supercharged creeper in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Scardy Cat': A normal creeper who lives with cats in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Jerry': An endermite in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Hermione Granger': A supercharged creeper who lives in witch hut with Luna Lovegood (witch) and Crookshanks (tuxedo cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Luna Lovegood': A witch who lives in witch hut with Hermione Granger(supercharged creeper) and Crookshanks (tuxedo cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play. Think's series *'Survival Let's play' *'Think's Lab' *'Maxcraft Modded SMP(Series Ended)' *'Hunger Games(Series Ended)' *'PixelCore Pixelmon SMP' *'Ask Think' *'Think's Snapshot Adventures(Series Ended)' *'Crazy Craft(Series Ended)' *'Spore(Series Ended)' *'Hexxit(Series Ended)' *'Minecraft: Pocket Edition(Adventure Maps/Reviews)(Series Ended)' *'Clash Of Clans' *'The Sims 4' *'Fan choice Friday' *'Standed Deep' *'Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore Season 1(Series Ended)' *'Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore Season 2(Series Ended)' *'Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore Season 3(Series Ended)' *'Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore Season 4(Series Ended)' *'Think's Lab: Portals of Mystery(Minecraft Machinima)' Adventure maps *'The Code(Ended)' *'The Code II: Infinity(Ended)' *'The Code III: End(Ended)' *'Kishaw the Korrupt(Ended)' *'Noodleventure(Ended)' *'The Missing Presents(Ended)' *'Diversity(Ended)' *'The Dropper(with Graser)(Ended)' *'241 Forever Together(with Graser)(Ended)' *'241 Forever Together II(with Graser)(Ended)' *'Diversity II(Ended)' *'Christmas:An Awakening(Ended)' *'Minecon 2013 Mindcrack Adventure Map(Ended)' Games he played/playing A-Z *'Agar.io' *'Akinator' *'Animal Jam' *'Catlateral Damage' *'Clash of Clans' *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-AeWkZHS0g Club Penguin] *'Crossy Road' *'Geometry Dash' *'Goat Simulator' *'I AM BREAD' *'Jet Racing Extreme' *'Lego Worlds' *'Lord of the Aisle' *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mq9Z8T1SZyM Minecraft] *'Minion Rush' *'Muddy Heights' *'Octodad: Dadliest Catch' *'Poptropica' *'Spore' *'Standard Deep' *'The Impossible Quiz' *'The Impossible Quiz 2' *'The Sims 4' *'Turbo Dismount' *'Unfair Mario' *'Webkinz' Trivia *'He lives in New York.' *'He has a wife named Rachelle.' *'He has a sister (unknown).' *'He has a golden retriever named Kopi.' *'His first dog he ever owned was named Missy, but his parents gave her away, telling Justin that she ran away, until he was told the truth few years ago.' *'He was on the last American Airlines flight from Boston to California on ''September 10th, 2001, almost being on one of the doomed flights the next day.' *'He's allergic to cats.' *'He used to swear in his old videos.''' Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber